The Halloween Party
by dublin writer
Summary: This is just a short Halloween story I wrote as the idea came to me. Disclaimer: As usual the characters of The Streets of San Francisco do not belong to me. They are the property of Quinn Martin and I merely borrow them for my enjoyment and hopefully those of others.


**The Halloween Party**

**A/N : Just a short oneshot as a treat for all my followers, readers and for all the lovely ladies of the Yahoo Streets group to wish you all a very Happy Halloween. I hope you like it!  
><strong>

The Bullpen was a hive of activity. It had been a very long and busy Halloween night for the tired detectives of Bryant Street. Although as usual there had been a certain amount of hoax calls. A few sightings of dead bodies that had turned out to be prank calls and a couple of stiffs that had turned out to be alive and well and covered in fake blood. It was a holiday that Lieutenant Mike Stone detested. He hated the dressing up and the wasting of police time and resources and always dreaded this night in particular. Tonight was no different. To make matters worse this year the guys were planning a Halloween party after work and had hassled him all day to go but Mike stuck to his guns and kept refusing. Even Steve had gotten in on the act, much to Mike's dismay and probably under the coaching of Norm Haseejian, Mike reckoned, and had tried to persuade the older detective to join them for a few beers after work.

"Come on Mike! It's just a small get together and it would mean a lot to the other guys for you to come along! You don't have to dress up if you don't want to. It's just a bit of fun. Huh? What do you say Mike?"

"What I say hotshot is what I've said every other time you guys have asked me today. NO! I hate Halloween! You young people go ahead and have a nice time! Ok? But I'm going home as soon as this shift ends and I'm going to put my feet up and watch an old classic horror movie and just be grateful that another Halloween shift is over. Now will you please just take no for an answer and go finish up that report you're typing! Please!"

Steve smiled at the older detective knowing that he hadn't a hope of changing his mind so he put both hands up in mock surrender and headed back out of Mike's office towards his own desk.

"Ok Mike! You win. I won't ask again."

As Steve exited the office, all the other detective's eyes rested on him and he shook his head to show them that he had been unsuccessful. They all returned to their work rather dejectedly except for Norm Haseejian who before Steve had a chance to sit down at his desk, came over and grabbed his arm and steered him towards the outside door to the corridor. Mike noticed the move and watched curiously, when ten minutes later they returned, both grinning from ear to ear. Steve returned to his desk and resumed his typing but Mike's curiosity got the better of him and he came out under the pretence of pouring himself a cup of coffee and perched himself on the edge of Steve's desk.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about Mike?" Steve asked innocently.

"Oh don't give me that old routine. You know what I'm talking about. What did Norm drag you outside for?"

"Oh that! He was just telling me one of his latest Halloween jokes that's all. You know Norm. It's not really repeatable and trust me it wasn't very savoury either. You don't want to hear it!"

Mike eyed up his partner suspiciously but decided to believe him. He'd been at the receiving end of Norm's so-called jokes before and they never were very repeatable so he merely nodded and returned to his desk.

Another hour and a half later, things had died down and most of the other detectives had headed off to the party. Mike, Steve, Norm and two others were the only ones left. Norm stood up and put on his coat. Shouting over to Steve he asked.

"You swinging by later kid? "

"I'm not sure Norm. Maybe! I'm kinda tired. I might see you guys later! If I don't make it, have fun!"

Mike overheard the conversation and as Norm said goodbye and headed out the door. Mike watched as Steve finished typing his report and removed it from his type writer. Setting it down on his desk he rubbed at his tired eyes and brushed a hand through his hair. Mike got up and came outside and spoke to his partner.

"I hope that wasn't for my benefit Steve. You don't have to babysit me you know buddy boy! You should go and have some fun with the guys. I told you, I have my quiet evening all planned."

Steve leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"No, it wasn't for your benefit Mike don't worry. I am kind of tired and anyway if you're not going then I don't think I'll bother. I think I'll call it a night."

Mike stood and studied his younger detective. He did look tired but he felt bad none the less. Steve regularly declined plans with the other guys in order to keep Mike company and although Steve never complained, Mike did feel bad that he didn't socialize enough with the other detectives his own age instead of hanging around with an old fuddy-duddy like him. But he felt tonight was not the night to argue that point.

"Ok, let's call it. Come on I'll drive you home."

"You'll get no argument from me!" Steve said stifling a yawn as he stood up and retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair.

Mike went to his office and got his coat and hat and Steve gathered up his belongings too and they both wearily made their way down to the car. As they walked, Steve made idle conversation.

"So, have you always hated Halloween, Mike?"

"No, not always. I guess I enjoyed it when Jeannie was small. You know when she'd dress up and I'd take her trick or treating. But I guess I'm just getting a little too old for it now buddy boy!"

They got into the car and Mike drove out of the car park. No sooner had they turned onto Bryant Street, when the radio came to life.

"All inspectors in the vicinity . We have a possible break in at 427 Hyde Street. Request any inspectors in the vicinity respond."

Mike banged the steering wheel and looked over at Steve.

"What do you think? We are off duty. It's probably just another Halloween prank anyway. Will we ignore it buddy boy?"

"MIKE! I'm surprised at you. We're just a couple of blocks away and it just might be for real this time. Come on! Roll on it!"

"Ok, ok! You're right!"

And with that Steve put the light on the roof and they sped off in the direction of Hyde Street. As they pulled up to the number house in question, the road was eerily quiet. It was just after midnight and the house was a particularly spooky looking one. Steve looked up at the old house and shivered.

"Man, you've got to be kidding me! Trust us to get a call out after midnight on Halloween night to a place like this. Looks like it could be straight out of one of those classic horror movies you like so much."

"It's just a house like any other buddy boy. You're just letting the night that's in it and your imagination get to you that's all."

They exited the car and headed up the long set of concrete steps and noticed that the front door was ajar when they got to the top! Mike looked at Steve and nodded for him to proceed but whispered.

"Watch yourself now ..."

Steve opened the door carefully but it creaked spookily. Heading inside with their guns drawn, the hall was large and instead of electric lights it was dimly lit by candles! Steve looked disbelievingly at Mike who was looking every bit as unnerved. Steve gestured for Mike to head left and he was going right. As Mike headed into the dark room on the left, he hadn't taken more than two or three steps when he heard his partner yell and heard the sound of something breaking. His heart skipped a beat as he turned and headed back the way he came. Heading over to the door that Steve had gone through, he whispered.

"Steve? Are you alright?"

When no answer came, Mike began to worry. He moved into the room still remaining on high alert. The room was pitch dark and as he moved, his foot hit something on the floor. Bending down carefully he felt a body at his feet. Reaching into his trench coat pocket he retrieved his flashlight and shone it on the body nervously. It was Steve! Mike's breath caught in his throat. There was blood oozing from a gash to his forehead and what looked like a broken vase lay smashed on the floor around him. He appeared to be unconscious but Mike felt his pulse and was relieved to find it strong and steady. He had to call for back up and help but as he knelt beside Steve he heard a door open on the other side of the room. Shining his flashlight over he saw the open door but no one near it. Next he heard loud footsteps from the hall and a spooky voice.

"Lieutenant Stone! I am so glad you came ..."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Mike asked frantically scanning the room with his flashlight, his heart pounding. The voice spoke again.

"We hoped you'd come! We have to tell you something?"

"Oh, what's that?" Mike asked nervously.

Just then the room lit up and around twenty voices shouted.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN !"

The sudden bright light blinded Mike momentarily and as he opened his eyes he saw all his detectives in various forms of dress up entering the room. Looking down at his fallen partner, Mike's jaw dropped as Steve picked himself up effortlessly and began wiping the fake blood off his forehead with his handkerchief. He was smiling somewhat nervously not quite sure how his partner was going to take the surprise. As Mike's shocked expression turned to a glare, Steve nervously stammered.

"Don't look at me! It was all Norm's idea!"

As Mike wheeled around searching for Norm Haseejian, he spotted him dressed as a zombie and headed straight for him while everyone in the room remained nervously silent not sure what Mike would do next.

"So this was all your idea huh Norm?" Mike stated angrily, glaring at the burly form of Norm Haseejian.

Norm who was never easily rattled, this time shifted anxiously where he stood.

"Yeah Mike. Well ... you wouldn't come to the party so we thought we'd bring the party to you instead! It was just a bit of fun Mike !"

"JUST A BIT OF FUN HUH?" You think scaring me half to death is fun do you Haseejian?"

Steve knew the fact that Mike was now using the detective's surname was never a good sign and as Norm blushed, Steve rushed forward to assist.

"Mike! The boys didn't mean any harm. They just wanted you to join in the party that's all. "

Mike wheeled around at his partner, his Stone glare almost igniting whatever he looked at.

"Oh that's all, is it buddy boy? Well let me tell you something!" he said poking a finger at Steve's chest.

Steve sucked in a breath waiting for Mike's next sentence anxiously fearing that they would be paying for this prank for quite some time to come!

But instead Mike's anger instantly vanished and a smile spread across his face.

"You got me good boys!" he stated calmly and began to laugh.

The tension immediately left the room and everyone lightened up realizing they had just been pranked back and as Mike slung an arm around Steve's shoulders the older man laughed .

"You did good buddy boy! You were very convincing! You know I think you missed your calling. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again ..."

" ... I know Mike! I'll be back driving a black and white right?"

"Exactly ..."

And as Norm handed the two detectives, two beers Steve clinked glasses with his mentor and friend.

"Happy Halloween Mike!"

"Happy Halloween buddy boy!"

**The End**


End file.
